Legion Of Superheroes Season 3 Episode 14: Birthday Bombshell
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: When Kopi's sister Rosa shows up out of the blue on her sister's birthday, she brings all kinds of problems with her. Meanwhile, Tam tries to teach Abel how to lie as they try and find a birthday cake for Kopi...


**Episode 14: Birthday Bombshell**

The cold air was blowing a strong breeze throughout the domed city of Kelna, sending many leaves into the path of unsuspecting people. Today was a special day for Querl's team; today was Kopi's birthday. As Querl and Kopi were at the garage getting everything ready for the day, Tam, Able, Sorun and Kiara were out doing some last minute shopping.

"Hey, here's an idea." Sorun suddenly said. "Why don't we use Grandma's old china today?" He asked.

"No, I think we should save the china for something really really special, like if the president of the United Planets comes over." Kiara smiled.

"Sis, she's threatened you with imprisonment on Takron Galtos if you tried to call her again, just take the hint." He frowned.

"What if something breaks? They're expensive and antiques and it's just a small party!" She exclaimed.

"What is the point of having them if we never use them?" He glared but she held her ground.

"No!" She glared. He sighed in defeat as they walked to the car. Meanwhile, lagging behind them, Tam and Abel were checking the bags to make sure they had gotten everything.

"There were some really good deals in there." Abel smiled.

"Yep, told ya there's nothing to worry about." The green haired giant grinned as a frown start to form on Abel's face.

"Um Tam, where's the cake?" He asked and Tam went pale.

"T-The cake? I was suppose to get the cake?" He gulped and the boy nodded. "I forgot! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What are you gonna do?" Abel asked.

"We need ta find a cake before anyone finds out I forgot!"

"Can't we just tell Kopi the truth? I'm sure she'll understand."

"No! We can't do that! Then they'll know I forgot and Querl's gonna be mad, he told me a week ago the exact bakery to go to for the perfect cake and even offered to go with me in case I forgot, like I was some kind of idiot." He laughed.

"Well, you proved him wrong." Abel moaned as Sorun and Kiara walked over to them.

"Come on guys, let's go." Kiara smiled.

"Ya know what? Me and Abel are gonna walk home today." Tam grinned before Abel could get a word out.

"Really?" Sorun asked.

"Yeah, the kid wanted ta know how ta get muscles like these and I thought I'd show him how, with some exercise and fresh air."

"Is that true?" Kiara asked and Abel quickly nodded, not sure what to do.

"Alright, we'll tell Querl you might be late." Sorun shrugged as he and sister picked up the bags and headed for the car...

* * *

Kopi and Querl both smiled as they continued to prepare the garage for the party. As she got the place cleaned and decorated, Querl was in charge of the food. As Querl walked into the lounge he wondered where Tam put the cake. He sighed in defeat; knowing Tam, it could be anywhere. He'd just ask him when he came back. Suddenly beeping coming from the entrance, signalling someone had just entered the garage.

"Hello? Kopi?" A woman's voice called.

"Who is it?" Kopi called back, extremely confused.

"It's your sister." The woman called back and Kopi and Querl both winced.

"Verdora?" They both asked nervously.

"No silly! It's Rosa!" The woman, Rosa, laughed and their eyes widened in horror.

"Hide the valuables." Kopi quickly whispered and Querl quickly dashed off just as Rosa stepped into the lounge. Rosa was a young woman who had sunshine gold hair that went down to her shoulder, pale yellow skin, with the same eyes as Kopi, except her iris' were rose pink with matching lipstick, a red dress and black coat.

"Sweetie!" She giggled as she hugged her little sister. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I've been busy." She replied with a forced smile.

"Yeah, Mom told me, so where is this Quila?" Rosa asked as she pushed her bags into Kopi's hands and started looking around the lounge.

"It's actually Querl." Kopi bit out as she set the bags down.

"It's a boy?" She asked just as Querl returned.

"Hello, Rosa." He smiled as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Rosa, you remember my friend?" Kopi smiled.

"Not really." She said but still smiled as she shook the green teen's hand. "But you are much cuter than that geeky green guy she used to hang out with."

"That was me." He frowned.

"No, he was this weird guy who started hanging out with her after she spilled hot coffee all down his shirt."

"Still me!" He glared and realization suddenly dawned on her...

* * *

Back in town, Tam and Abel were on the hunt for a good cake. However, somebody should've warned them that trying to buy anything, including a cake, in the sales was like a war zone.

"So Tam, how can you lie so good?" Abel suddenly asked.

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

"You lied right to Sorun and Kiara's faces without even blinking, I can't do that." He pouted.

"Well duh, ya're tha worst liar ever, when it comes to straight up lying yer good boy brain kicks in and ya have so many tells." He laughed.

"Really, like what?"

"Well, for starters ya're always playing with yer hands, yer feet always cross together, ya never look the person in the eye, ya sigh at the end of yer sentences, ya squirm around like ya're uncomfortable, and–"

"OK, I get it." He sighed. "So your saying I'm a bad liar?"

"Yeah, and that worries me, I mean, how are ya going to get by in this world?" He said with a booming laughter. "Tell you what, if ya promise to not tell anyone about me forgetting the cake, I'll teach ya how to lie."

"Deal."...

* * *

Back at the garage, everything was almost ready for Kopi. They had food, music and some the others would be back to start party. As Querl was minding his own business, and avoiding Rosa, Kopi was distracting her sister from anything in the garage.

"So, how's Mom?" Kopi asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, funny you should ask that, we had a fight." She huffed. "She just keeps ranting and raving at me because I don't want to go to college!" She cried.

"What?! But why?" Kopi asked. "I thought you were really looking forward to college; what changed?"

"I met someone." She gushed with a wide smile. "He's the assistant manager at a fast food place and lives in the small apartment above, I'm heading over there later for dinner."

"Really?" Kopi asked.

"Yeah, and what good is college anyway?" She asked. "You've already gone to pre-school and high school so why put yourself through more torture?" She laughed.

"Well, more than 60 percent of the jobs in entire United Planets will require at least a two-year college degree and many more will require a four-year degree; you'll make more money than others without a college education because college graduates are likely to make $22,000 more per year than those with only a high school education." Querl spoke up.

Before Rosa could respond, however, she got a call.

"Hello? Yeah, hang on, one sec." She said and turned to her sister. "Is there somewhere I can I take this?"

"Sure." She replied and pointed to a back room. "She is unbelievable." Kopi groaned once her sister was out of ear shot.

"I know." He nodded.

"I mean, giving up on college and a good future for a guy? What kind of future is she gonna have?" She asked but he just shrugged. Suddenly Rosa stomped back into the lounge with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Kopi gasped.

"My boyfriend cancelled on me." She sobbed. "I mean, I finally find a someone that I can spend time with, and then his boss comes back into town and threatens to fire him if he doesn't work the night shift! I mean, am I not worth it or something!" She screeched.

"Come on sis, don't cry." Kopi soothed. "Um Querl, can I talk to you in private?" She asked.

"Sure." He shrugged and they walked into the other room.

"Look, I was thinking, if it's okay with you, if I could invite Rosa to my party." She begged and Querl frowned. "Look, I know she's a little tough to take, but she has nowhere else to go, and she's my sister and I would like her to bond with our friends."

"Fine." He sighed just as Sorun and Kiara walked in.

"Hey guys." Kiara smiled.

"Guys, this is my sister, Rosa." Kopi smiled. "These're my friends, Sorun and Kiara."

"Nice to meet you both, so Sorun, how long have you and Kopi been together." Rosa asked casually, causing Kiara to almost choke stopping herself from laughing as Kopi and Sorun looked at each other in horror.

**"WHAT?! NEVER!"** The both screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Oh come on, it's obvious you two like each other." Rosa laughed as Kopi looked to Querl for help, but the Coluan just gave her a look that said, 'This is your problem' as he looked like he too was trying not to laugh. "I mean come on sis, I know he looks like a loser but I'm sure he's sweet, there's no need to lie 'cause you think I wouldn't approve." She chuckled before walking of to who knows where.

As soon as she was gone both Querl and Kiara burst into a fit and laughter...

* * *

They thought it was impossible, they thought they would have to return to base empty handed. But finally, after many sweat, tears and death threats, Tam and Abel were finally leaving a bakery with a delicious blueberry cake secure in a white bag.

"Okay, our mission was a complete success, now let's get this party started!" Tam grinned, relieved that Querl wasn't going to yell at him. All of a sudden there was a thundering explosion and the screaming of alarms ringing in the distance. Tam and Abel looked ahead and saw thick smoke billowing out of the bank up the road.

"Unless there's an emergency." Abel sighed as he and Tam ran to the bank, just in time to see a well-built man in black exit the bank, carrying a large white bag full of money

"Hey!" Tam yelled and the man turned to glare at them.

"I'm not sure that's legal." Abel frowned when suddenly the man pulled out a blaster and started shooting at them as they both ran for cover.

"Attack us all ya want, just do not touch this cake!" Tam snarled as he attempted to protect himself and the cake. Seeing that he had them pinned down, the robber ran forward and started attempting to kick and punch the giant man, who was dodging the attacks best he could.

"Not the cake! Not the cake! Not the cake!" Tam grunted as he took a punch to the chin, dropping the bag to the ground as a result. "Stop, yer putting innocent cake at risk!" He cried as he threw the robber away from him, causing him to drop the bag of money and his party.

"That's funny, I thought you said cake." The robber sneered as he quickly jumped back up as he dived for the money, but Tam swattered him away as Abel grabbed the bags.

"Just a little bump, cake's still good!" Abel reassured his green haired friend.

"You did say cake!" The robber laughed as he grabbed the white bag. "Enjoy your party freaks, I'm outta-Whoa!" He gasped as Abel picked up his blaster and shot at the man's feet, tripping up just as the cops finally arrived.

"Thanks lads, we'll take it from here." The officer smiled as his partner cuffed the robber and stuffed him to the back of their car.

"No problem, here's the cash." Tam smiled as he handed the officer one of the bags and eh and Abel left with the feeling of satisfaction clearing showing on their faces...

* * *

Back at the garage, everything was set up for the party, they were just waiting for Tam and Abel to arrive so they could get the party started. As Querl was messing with some kind of contraption in the kitchen, Sorun, Kopi and Kiara were just laughing and enjoying themselves when Rosa suddenly skipped in with a big, goofy grin of her face.

"Hey sis, can we talk? Alone?" She asked before grabbing Kopi's arm and dragging her away from her friends.

"What's wrong?" Kopi frowned when her sister finally let go of her.

"Okay, so I've been thinking long and hard about this, and I had an amazing idea!" She squealed. "I should move in here!"

"W-Wait, what?"

"Come on sis, there's nothing for me back home; I want adventure and excitement, plus you could really need me." She laughed. "I mean, your 'friends' aren't exactly the most pleasant of company."

"Excuse me?" Kopi glared. "My friends are good people, they are smart, strong, brave and always put others before themselves; I'd do anything for them."

"Pity you don't feel that way about your own family." Rosa huffed.

"Rosa, you don't know what you're talking about so please just leave it."

"The fact is Kopi I know you better than anyone, and I know that you don't care about anyone but yourself, never had." She snarled. "Not about me, not about Verdora, not about Mom."

"Mom?!" She cried. "Is that what this is about?!"

"You ran away." Rosa stated coldly.

"No she chased me away!"

"She was grieving! We all were! You should of been there!"

"She didn't want me there, you know she didn't!"

"So you just left me to take care of her and Verdora?! All on my own?!" Rosa screamed. "I had to give up school so I could get a job to pay for everything! I couldn't go out with my friends 'cause I was too busy looking after Verdora because Mom certainly couldn't do it! I had to put **my** life on hold all because **you** were too selfish!"

"If that's the way you think Rosa, than why don't you just leave!" Kopi snarled.

"You coward." Rosa spat as she grabbed her bag. "You owe me Kopi, one way or another, you owe me!" She shouted as she stormed out the front door. Kopi stood there for a moment before returning to the living room, where everyone was looking at her with eyes full of concern. It was obvious that they had heard the argument.

"You alright?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah." Kopi forced with a smile. "Are we moping around or having a party?"

"Well ya can't have a party without us!" A voice laughed as Tam and Abel stepped in with big grins on their faces.

"Where have you guys been?" Sorun frowned.

"Just seeing the sights, stopping bank robberies, ya know, the usual." Tam shrugged as he and Abel made a dash for the kitchen, Querl hot on their tails. Once they were gone, Kiara turned back to Kopi, who's eyes were to the ground.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, just a sec, I think I left something in my room." She smiled before speed walking away...

* * *

Back downstairs in the kitchen, Tam and Abel were trying desperately to make it look like they were just getting the cake out of its hiding place. Tam placed the bag on counter and went to get some candles out the draw when he almost jumped ten feet into the air when he saw Querl leaning in the doorway.

"So what cake did you just get?" He asked casually.

"What ya talking about?" Tam asked.

"You're both terrible liars, that and I searched every inch of this place and I couldn't find a crum of a cake here." He explained. Tam looked like he was going to attempt to lie his way out of the problem, bt a withering glare from the Coluan shut him down instantly.

"We're sorry, Querl." Abel mumbled.

"It's fine, you brought the cake, right?" He asked and they grinned.

"Brought it? We fought crime with it!" Tam laughed as he grabbed the bag and held it open for Querl to see the cake they got. He looked inside and frowned.

"I'm not even gonna ask." He sighed. Tam and Abel shared a look of confusion before looking into the bag and gasped when they saw instead of the cake was the tons of money the robber was trying to steal.

"Okay, I'll get this to the cops as soon as possible; think they'll give the cake back, or will it be impounded as evidence?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter." Querl rolled his eyes. "Because based on the fact that I actually know you, I expected this." He said and walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled a box out of it.

"Backup cake?"

"Backup cake." Querl clarified before he was suddenly almost crushed by a hug from his giant

"Thanks for being someone I can always count on man." Tam smiled as he let the Coluan go. Querl just smiled as he regained his breath.

"You're just lucky I'm always three steps ahead."...

* * *

After getting everything ready downstairs, Querl headed up to the bedrooms with a smile on his face. When he arrived at Kopi's room he gave a little knock and instantly heard a tiny ruckus. Feeling the concern bubbling within him, Querl opened the door just in time to see Kopi shoving a small box in her closest before turning around to face him.

He could tell she had been crying.

"Oh hey Querl, what's up?" She smiled, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." He said, only to be met with a icy cold glare from the blue haired woman.

"Unless you've come up here to tell me something important then I'm not interested." She hissed.

"Well, the party's pretty much over before it even started, so we can really use your help cleaning everything up." He sighed.

"Fine." She groaned and followed the Coluan downstairs. When she got downstairs, she was confused to find all the lights had been turned off. She was about to question Querl about it when suddenly the lights flashed on, momentarially blinding her. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she was shocked to see her friends standing in front of her, holding a white cake decorated with edible, dark blue flowers and glitter.

"Happy birthday, Kopi!" They all cheered.

"Thanks for always being there, no matter what." Abel smiled.

"For making me feel at home, even though I am a 'master criminal'." Tam laughed.

"For giving me someone to have a laugh with." Sorun snickered.

"For helping me keep these guys in check." Kiara grinned.

"For helping me always look on the bright side, even if it's illogical." Querl smiled.

"W-What?" She mumbled, trying to get her head around what was going on.

"We know that this day didn't start off great, but we didn't want this all to go to waste." Kiara smiled.

"Yeah, you have any idea how hard it was to set all this up." Sorun laughed.

"I-If you don't like it, we can just pack all this up." Abel gulped, taking her silence as a negative response.

"I don't even know what to say guys; thank you." She smiled with tears in her blue eyes. Smiling, Querl pressed a button and all the lights started flicking between the different colours as music began to play and the party truly started. As he watched his friends mingle, Tam saw Abel making his way over to him.

"Hey little man, what's up?" He smiled.

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you." The child said with a soft smile. "You know how you said I wouldn't get by in life if I didn't know how to lie? Well I think you're wrong."

"What do ya mean?"

"Lying has its benefits,sure; it allows people to feel better about themselves, to make themselves look better in others' eyes and to maintain good relationships, but at same time lying can also create problems; lying can be cognitively depleting, it can increase the risk that people will be punished, it can threaten people's self-worth by preventing them from seeing themselves as 'good' people and it can generally erode trust." Abel explained.

"Guess I didn't think of it like that." Tam muttered.

"Yeah, so sorry Tam, but I think I'll stay a terrible liar." Abel smiled as he walked away, leaving Tam alone in the corner in stunned silence. Querl smiled as he finished listening in on Abel and Tam's conversation and almost laughed at the irony. He completely agreed with Abel, but he'd have been a hypocrite for saying that he didn't believe that a few white lies didn't hurt anyone.

"Thanks again, Querl." A voice suddenly said, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Kopi smiling at him.

"No problem, I'm sorry how it started." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I shouldn't of invited Rosa to stay when I knew there was still so much bad water under the bridge." She frowned.

"You were just trying to fix things, it's understandable, I know I have some relationships I want to mend." He smiled.

"Thanks again Querl." She smiled and gave him a big hug before walking off. Querl just sighed and decided to grab another drink...

* * *

_**ROLL CREDITS**_


End file.
